Cass au bois dormant
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Inspiré du conte La Belle au Bois Dormant. Gabriel s'ennuie. Et quelle meilleure façon de passer le temps qu'en jetant son frère Castiel et Dean dans un conte? Mais la situation dégénère rapidement quand d'autres anges et démons décident d'intervenir. Léger Destiel. Alerte: La chronologie de Supernatural n'est pas respectée.


**Disclamer:** Supernatural et la Belle au Bois Dormant ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Cass au bois dormant**

-Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, vivaient un roi et une reine dont le plus cher désir était d'avoir un enfant...

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit aux draps de soie bleus. Il se redressa vivement, se demandant où il était et comment il était arrivé là. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait appartenir à une autre époque. Les murs, faits de pierre, étaient recouverts de tapisseries montrant des combats de chevaliers et des scènes de victoire.

-...Leur attente fut enfin satisfaite et leur joie grande le jour où...

-Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-il, interrompant la voix qui lui était familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à cause de l'écho.

-Castiel, Castiel, le réprimanda la voix.

L'interpellé se retourna. Gabriel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, secouant légèrement la tête.

-Tu ne dois pas parler pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas dans le scénario.

-Mais...

Gabriel fit claquer ses doigts, faisant apparaître un morceau de scotch sur la bouche de Castiel qui, surpris, essaya de se débarrasser de son bâillon, en vain.

-Tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'y aurais autorisé.

L'ange continua de tirer sur le scotch tandis que son frère faisait apparaître un micro et une liasse de papier.

-Où en étais-je déjà...? murmura-t-il en parcourant la première page des yeux. Ah oui.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Leur attente fut enfin satisfaite et leur joie fut grande le jour où la reine donna naissance à leur fils, le prince Castiel, reprit-il. Pour fêter son baptême, les souverains du royaume décidèrent d'organiser une grande réunion où ils invitèrent leurs amis et les sept bonnes fées...

Alors que Gabriel voulut faire apparaître les fées, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, le bousculant.

-Stop!

Castiel et Gabriel regardèrent avec stupéfaction le nouveau venu.

-Comment tu as réussi à entrer dans mon illusion? demanda l'archange, pris au dépourvu.

-Ce n'est pas important, riposta Balthazar en entrant dans la pièce. T'es complètement cinglé pour vouloir faire venir des fées ici.

Balthazar s'approcha tranquillement du lit et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Castiel sans prêter la moindre attention à son bâillon.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Elles sont incontrôlables et imprévisibles! Elles pourraient blesser Cass.

Agacé par ce contretemps, Gabriel posa une main contre sa tempe.

-Admettons que j'enlève les fées, déclara-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui les remplacera?

-Des anges, répondit Balthazar.

-Des anges? répéta-t-il, consterné.

-Ouais.

-Où va-t-on trouver sept anges qui voudront bien jouer aux bonnes fées?

Balthazar croisa les bras, sûr de lui.

-T'as qu'à réduire leur nombre à trois. Comme les humains l'ont fait dans le dessin-animé.

-...D'accord. Quels anges?

-Samandriel et...

-Toi. Ça ne fait que deux.

Balthazar haussa les épaules.

-En même temps, c'est toi le scénariste, c'est à toi d'avoir des idées.

Gabriel soupira. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver une solution qui lui plaisait. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas un ange mais ça fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Il claqua des doigts. Samandriel et Sam apparurent au beau milieu de la salle, l'air perdus. Le regard du chasseur se posa sur l'archange. Son expression se décomposa.

-Oh non... murmura-t-il.

-Et si.

Samandriel semblait de plus en plus confus. Ses yeux passaient de Gabriel – qu'il croyait mort – à Balthazar – qu'il croyait mort aussi – et à Castiel – qui était toujours bâillonné. Balthazar s'approcha de lui tandis que Sam se levait sans quitter Gabriel des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là? demanda le chasseur.

-Ne pose pas de questions inutiles.

Sam voulut répliquer mais Gabriel lui fit subir le même sort que Castiel.

-Tu vas jouer le rôle de la bonne fée dans la Belle au Bois Dormant.

La déclaration de l'archange sembla l'indigner mais il ne put pas s'en plaindre. Il voulut prendre une des armes qu'il avait dans sa veste mais Gabriel répliqua:

-Si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui me déplaît, tu auras le costume de la fée en plus.

Sa menace figea Sam. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-C'est mieux, commenta Gabriel.

De son côté, Balthazar essayait de convaincre Samandriel de se joindre à eux.

-Allez... Ça va être sympa.

-Mais...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas désobéir aux ordres d'un archange?

Samandriel hésita.

-D'accord, finit-il par répondre bien qu'il ne semblait pas réellement convaincu par ses paroles.

Gabriel embrassa la scène du regard.

-On peut continuer? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais.

-Bien.

Gabriel s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge.

-Pour fêter son baptême, les souverains du royaume décidèrent d'organiser une grande réunion où ils invitèrent leurs amis ainsi que deux anges et un chasseur. Le palais fut rempli de gens vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours.

La chambre changea et se transforma en une immense salle de réception qui fut vite envahie par des personnes qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un conte. Une table apparut au centre de la pièce. Une femme particulièrement bien vêtue invitait les autres à s'asseoir.

-Les anges et le chasseur arrivèrent parmi les derniers invités. On leur indiqua immédiatement leurs places car la reine voulait voir leurs réactions quand elle leur offrirait leurs présents.

La femme invita Balthazar, Samandriel et Sam à s'asseoir. Le premier se prêta allègrement au jeu. Le deuxième obéit, un peu inquiet. Le dernier n'eut tout simplement pas le choix: Gabriel le ligota à une chaise, ravi de pouvoir le tourmenter un peu.

-Le banquet allait commencer quand une vieille fée, au visage tout ridé et au...

Un aboiement menaçant interrompit le récit de l'archange. Les personnes présentes en cherchèrent l'origine mais ne virent rien d'inhabituel. Pourtant, les aboiements et les grognements continuèrent. Sam tenta désespérément d'avertir les anges mais il ne pouvait pas parler. La porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Crowley qui marcha tranquillement dans leur direction.

-Laisse tomber la mauvaise fée. C'est tellement démodé... Rien ne vaut le fabuleux Roi de l'Enfer.

Gabriel dévisagea le démon, méfiant.

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux remplacer la mauvaise fée?

-C'est ça. Je ne perd aucune occasion d'embêter ces cauchemars ambulants, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam.

-Pourquoi pas.

Le chasseur eut l'air complètement choqué.

-Donc je reprends...

-N'oublie pas de dire que je suis fabuleux.

Gabriel lança un regard noir à Crowley pour le faire taire.

-Le banquet allait commencer quand le _fabuleux_ Roi de l'Enfer, vêtu d'un costume sombre, arriva. Il tremblait de rage et montra du doigt les présents pour les anges et le chasseur.

Puis, comme s'il connaissait le texte par cœur, Crowley avança jusqu'à la table et prit une pause théâtrale.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour moi? s'offusqua-t-il. Où se trouve mon présent? Ceux qui l'oublient le paient chèrement...

Sam dévisagea tour à tour l'archange et le démon, exaspéré.

-La reine se confondit en excuse. Elle disait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas que le Roi de l'Enfer vivait toujours dans leur royaume. Elle l'invita même à prendre place parmi eux.

Crowley prit un air supérieur.

-Je ne m'assoirai pas avec vous. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi et je n'ai pas de cadeau. Mais je resterai. Oui, je vais rester pour faire un cadeau très spécial à votre cher enfant.

-Ses mots faisaient frissonner et sa menace était si présente que tous les invités avaient du mal à apprécier les plats délicieux qu'on leur offrait. Quand le banquet fut terminé, ils allèrent tous dans la chambre où se trouvait l'enfant...

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre où l'histoire avait commencé. Castiel était attaché au lit pour ne pas bouger. Balthazar, Samandriel, Sam et Crowley étaient réunis autour de lui.

-Un des anges décida de donner en dernier le cadeau à l'enfant royal car il se méfiait du Roi de l'Enfer. Le premier ange fit donc un vœux pour l'enfant royal, comme le voulait la coutume.

Balthazar poussa doucement Samandriel pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de parler.

-Euh... J'espère que tu ne te feras plus piéger par Gabriel...?

-Les vœux du conte sont censés être des qualités, fit remarquer l'archange.

-C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, s'excusa Samandriel.

-Puis, ce fut le chasseur qui fit un vœu...

Sam tenta une nouvelle fois de s'indigner.

-Mais, comme il est muet, je vais dire le vœu à sa place, continua Balthazar.

Gabriel opina, satisfait.

-Tu seras tellement sexy que personne ne pourra te résister et...

-Et c'est à moi, le coupa Crowley. Tu mourras le jour où...

-Hé! l'interrompit Gabriel qui voulait suivre au mieux l'histoire d'origine. N'oublie pas que c'est un rouet qui est censé le piquer.

Le roi de l'enfer fit la moue, contrarié de ne pas avoir pu proposer son idée qu'il jugeait bien meilleure. Il reprit son rôle.

-Tu mourras le jour où tu te piqueras le doigt avec l'aiguille d'un rouet!

Crowley émit un rire maléfique et disparut.

-Un silence horrifié suivit cette terrible malédiction. Mais le dernier ange intervint.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! sourit Balthazar. Castiel ne mourra pas. Je ne peux pas faire disparaître la malédiction mais je peux la changer: au lieu de mourir, le prince tombera dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans. À la fin de ce temps, un fils de chasseur le réveillera d'un baiser.

Castiel lui lança un regard déboussolé, ne comprenant toujours pas l'intérêt de leur jeu.

-Le roi et le reine se sentirent réconfortés par les paroles de l'ange et, le lendemain, le roi passa un décret qui ordonnait la destruction de tous les rouets du royaume.

Le décor commença à changer autour d'eux.

-Les années passèrent et le roi et la reine finirent par oublier la menace du Roi de l'Enfer. Cela faisait des années qu'on avait pas vu de rouet et le prince n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Un jour, le roi et la reine durent quitter le château pour une affaire urgente. Dès qu'ils partirent, le prince se mit à explorer le château. Il monta tout en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon et arriva dans la tourelle du sommet...

À présent, ils se trouvaient dans une salle circulaire aux nombreuses fenêtres au centre de laquelle trônait un rouet. Sans savoir comment, Castiel se retrouva assis devant la machine et libéré de ses liens. Il voulut questionner Gabriel mais celui-ci lui intima le silence d'un geste.

-Le prince n'avait jamais vu de rouet auparavant et, étant d'un naturel curieux, il voulut le toucher pour essayer de comprendre son fonctionnement.

Gabriel posa un regard insistant sur Castiel qui inclina la tête sur le côté. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Touche le rouet, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais... voulut protester Castiel.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase: Gabriel attrapa son poignet et plaqua sa main sur le rouet. Il eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise qu'il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Seuls Sam et Samandriel semblaient choqués par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

-Mais c'est un ange, dit Samandriel. Il ne peut pas dormir...

-Ben si. La preuve.

Visiblement fier de lui, Gabriel affichait un immense sourire.

-Bien. Passons à la suite.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, Castiel était allongé paisiblement sur le lit.

-Alors... le roi et le reine trouvent le prince. L'ange endort le château entier et l'entoure d'une barrière de ronce pour empêcher les intrus de venir. Et cent ans passent.

-Tu as fait un résumé très... résumé, commenta Balthazar.

-Cette partie n'est pas intéressante, s'expliqua Gabriel. Maintenant, on passe à la suite...

XXX

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans le motel dans lequel il s'était endormi. Il se leva précipitamment et observa ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait sur un chemin, au beau milieu de la campagne, sans la moindre trace de civilisation autour.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Bonjour Dean.

L'interpellé ferma les yeux et lâcha une injure en reconnaissant la voix. Il se retourna. L'archange Gabriel se tenait à quelque pas de lui, souriant.

-À quoi tu joues encore? soupira le chasseur.

-Moi? Je ne joue pas, je suis le scénariste. Par contre, j'espère que tu vas prendre ton rôle au sérieux cette fois.

Dean semblait déjà exaspéré.

-De quoi tu parles encore...?

-Tu es le prince dans la Belle au Bois Dormant. Tu dois embrasser Castiel pour lever la malédiction qui a été jetée sur lui.

-Tu plaisantes...?

-Hmm... Non.

-Tu ne peux pas nous ficher la paix?

-Je m'ennuierai sinon.

-Laisse Cass partir.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? Tu l'embrasses et tout redevient comme avant.

L'exaspération de Dean augmentait au fil de leur échange.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de perdre mon temps à jouer avec toi?

Gabriel pinça ses lèvres.

-En fait, tu perds plus de temps en essayant de me convaincre d'arrêter...

De plus en plus agacé, le chasseur soupira.

-Tu vas. Arrêter. Ça. Immédiatement.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement jouer le jeu? De toute façon, si tu ne fais rien, Castiel va_ vraiment_ dormir pendant cent ans.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

-Ou alors, je peux te renfermer dans un cercle d'huile sacrée.

Leur conversation ennuyait quelque peu Gabriel mais il savait que le reste ne serait pas aussi amusant si Dean ne venait pas de son plein gré. Un demi sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand une idée pour le convaincre s'imposa à son esprit.

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de participer. Après tout... je suis sûr que d'autres seront ravis de prendre ta place. Par exemple... ce démon là... Meg, c'est ça? Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera avec joie d'embrasser Castiel...

Une infime étincelle de jalousie s'alluma dans les yeux du chasseur, accentuant le sourire de l'archange.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de la déranger pour ça, dit-il. Je vais y aller. Dis-moi juste où il est.

Gabriel lui indiqua une direction.

-Le château est par là.

Dean soupira. À peine cligna-t-il des yeux que Gabriel disparut.

XXX

L'archange retourna dans le château, mettant au point les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée de Dean. Premièrement, Balthazar, Sam et Samandriel devaient se cacher pour que Dean ne les remarquât pas en entrant dans la salle. Deuxièmement, il voulait ajouter quelques scènes pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante...

XXX

Dean marcha pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à destination. Après la campagne, il dut traverser une forêt où le chemin était à peine visible. Il finit tout de même par arriver devant le château. Son irritation s'accentua lorsqu'il vit que le bâtiment était entouré par une épaisse barrière de ronces. Il prit un couteau et se fraya un chemin à travers la végétation. Couvert d'égratignures, les vêtements déchirés, Dean entra dans le château. Il dut pratiquement le fouiller entièrement avant de retrouver Castiel. Évidemment, ce dernier se trouvait dans une des salles les plus isolées du château. Dean était épuisé lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre où dormait Castiel. Quand il le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il semblait paisible à cet instant. Il voulut s'approcher de lui pour le réveiller mais la pièce s'obscurcit soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Hello boys.

La salle s'éclaira de nouveau, laissant apparaître Crowley, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

-Pourquoi t'es là toi? T'as pas autre chose à faire?

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit tranquillement le démon. C'est moi qui ait lancé un sort à ton ange.

-T'es pote avec Gabriel maintenant?

Crowley haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet. Si tu veux sauver ton petit ami, tu vas devoir vaincre Growly. C'est tellement plus moderne qu'un dragon.

-Growly?

Un aboiement retentit. Crowley tapota affectueusement l'air à côté de lui. En voyant Dean pâlir, son sourire s'accentua.

-Amusez-vous bien.

Crowley laissa retomber son bras contre lui. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le chien de l'enfer, Dean arrivait à deviner sa position grâce à ses grognements. Il essaya de fuir mais Growly le coinça dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu triches là, commenta simplement Balthazar.

Le chasseur dévisagea l'ange avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici.

-C'est dans le scénario.

-Il est censé gagner sinon Cass ne se réveillera pas.

-Tu ne le laisses même pas combattre...

-Combattre? Il n'a aucune chance désarmé face à un chien de l'enfer.

Dean voulut profiter de leur dispute pour aller lever le maléfice de Castiel mais Growly émit un aboiement menaçant, les avertissant de sa tentative de fuite.

-Reste-là, ordonna Crowley. On doit décider de ce qui va se passer ensuite.

-C'est déjà décidé, déclara le chasseur avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas. Je vais réveiller Cass et on va partir d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?! hurla Gabriel en apparaissant au milieu du trio. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le scénario! Dean doit gagner et sauver Castiel.

Balthazar afficha un sourire fier.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas à intervenir, lui dit l'archange. Vous faîtes vraiment n'importe quoi! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser intégrer l'histoire!

-Je suis le Roi de l'Enfer: tu ne peux rien m'empêcher de faire.

Bien évidemment, la déclaration de Crowley énerva profondément l'archange.

-Tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire démon des croisements il y un an. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de mon frère.

-Lequel? demanda Crowley, moqueur. Celui qui est enfermé dans la cage ou... celui qui est enfermé dans la cage?

En voyant que Gabriel semblait sur le point d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, Dean intervint:

-Vous allez me laisser réveiller Cass ou pas?

-Vas-y. Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon, personne ne m'écoute...

-Peut-être parce que tu te comportes comme un gamin.

Gabriel lança à Dean un regard noir mais le chasseur ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'approcha de Castiel qui continuait de dormir paisiblement, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une fois qu'il fut à côté du lit, Dean hésita, se demandant si Gabriel ne lui avait pas fait une blague de plus. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se pencha lentement en avant. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de Castiel. En remarquant que les sourcils de l'ange se froncèrent légèrement, il se redressa brusquement.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois!

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent lentement et se posèrent sur le chasseur.

-Dean...?

-Tu vas bien?

L'ange s'assit lentement et opina sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

-Tant mieux.

Puis, Castiel sembla remarquer la présence des autres. Se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé avant son réveil, il dévisagea Gabriel, contrarié. Il voulut encore une fois l'interroger mais Gabriel reprit la parole en souriant.

-Au fait, est-ce que j'avais précisé que le baiser ne le réveillerait que si tu avais des sentiments pour lui?

Dean s'empourpra, attirant l'attention de Castiel qui se demandait pourquoi son visage avait changé de couleur ainsi. Gabriel partit en éclatant de rire. Crowley retourna chez lui avec Growly. Balthazar décida d'aller se promener avec Samandriel. Sam était toujours ligoté et enfermé dans une salle du château, insultant mentalement Gabriel. Et Dean essayait désespérément de fournir une réponse intelligible à la question que Castiel avait finalement osé lui poser de vive voix.

_**Fin**_


End file.
